


Yardstick

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Kissing, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: BirthdaysPrompt: Laura/Kara/Lee - The ladies are in charge of Lee's birthday spanking.laura_mayfair





	Yardstick

_Need a meet next time you're on G_. The K was signed with such a girly flourish, Laura doubted anyone would attribute it to Kara. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Laura removed her glasses, pushed aside her folders, and sighed. "If that's all, Commander?"

Bill nodded.

She uncrossed her legs and began making order out of meeting chaos. "I want to write some of this up before I return to _Colonial One._ Would it be possible for you to have Lieutenant Thrace report to my office while I'm here?"

Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Anything I can help with?"

"It's just a few questions I have about the scrolls, Bill. She offered to answer any questions for me since I'm currently without a priest."

Bill nodded. "I'll put the word out."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kara stood at the hatch of Laura's _Galactica_ office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Laura barely looked up. "Yes, Lieutenant. If you could close the door?"

As she stepped inside, Kara smiled to herself that Laura purposely called it a door when she knew very well what the proper term was. 

Once the hatch was shut behind Kara, Laura looked at her over her glasses. "Your note seemed important."

"Captain Grumpypants has a birthday coming up."

Laura leaned forward. "Does he now?"

Kara nodded. "He thinks no one remembers."

"I take it you have a plan to disabuse him of that notion?"

Kara's smile grew wicked. "With your help, yes, Sir."

Laura waved a hand at her. "How many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know, but I don't want to accidentally call you Laura in casual conversation."

"Fair enough. What do you have in mind?"

Kara leaned closer. "Do you remember any birthday traditions involving spankings?"

Laura grinned in delight. "Oh, really?"

"Lee and I had a lot of drunken conversations when I was seeing Zak. I seriously doubt he remembers this specific conversation, much less quite how much detail he gave me about a particular fantasy."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

He was in a bad enough mood before Kara told him the President had requested they report to her, in full dress blues, no less. He wanted nothing more than a shower and to sleep away the remainder of this miserable frakking birthday. What could be so godsdamned important, anyway? Nonetheless, he reported to the flight deck to board the raptor for _Colonial One._ He wondered where Kara was, then figured if she missed the figurative boat, he'd at least get a few minutes alone with Laura.

He stepped through into Laura's private office and gamely hid his disappointment that Kara was already there. Both of them had their backs to him, looking at something on Laura's desk, so he cleared his throat and stepped forward.

Laura turned, waving him closer. "Captain Apollo! Perfect timing! We were just discussing the layout of _Enkidu_."

"Something happening there?" Lee asked.

"Special press conference. You two did such a marvelous job on _Cloud 9_ , I wanted to get your input again. If you could make yourself familiar, we can start putting together a security plan."

Lee leaned over the desk, hands out to his sides, as Kara walked around to look at the schematics from the opposite direction. She pointed at a couple of things, then abruptly put her hands on top of his. The blow from behind took him by complete surprise. His eyes widened, and he started to turn, but Kara pressed his hands down tighter so he'd look at her. She grinned like he hadn't seen in a long time, then leaned over the desk and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Captain _Apollo_." His lips turned up in a smile as he was hit from behind again, and Kara was still right there, so he kissed her a little longer.

She backed off, saying, "Eyes front, Lee," and disappeared around the corner of the desk. As the next few whacks landed, he heard Kara and Laura muttering, but he obeyed Kara's instruction. Just this once. The next one landed squarely across the meat of his ass, and Laura appeared on his right, so he knew it was Kara hitting him now. Laura wriggled her way between him and the desk, He did his best to shield her from the beating, but every strike pushed him into Laura. She casually put her arms around his neck, leaned up to kiss him, and rumbled low in her throat every time his hard-on rubbed into her.

Laura making that noise hardened him further. 

Behind him, Kara paused and asked, "How old are you again, Lee?" She snickered and went back to the rhythmic strokes landing on his ass.

He closed his eyes, leaned into Laura and gave in to the moment, knowing he couldn't take much more without bursting.

Kara stopped, Laura's hands dropped to his ass to rub the pain away, or spread it around more like, and then Kara was stuck to his back like a limpet.

"Live up to your fantasy, Lee?"

"Fantasy?"

She nuzzled his neck and murmured, "Do you know how hard it was to get a teacher _and_ a yardstick, Lee? Supplies are running low everywhere. I almost had to ask Chief to make one."

Lee blushed, imagining that conversation, and Kara pressed in harder. Laura grabbed his chin, pulling his lips back to hers, exploring his mouth like she'd never tasted anything better.

Kara got her hands down in front, working his pants open and gripping his cock like the joystick she handled every day. Lee groaned into Laura's mouth.

She backed her face away just a bit. "I don't supposed you could help a lady with her skirt, Captain? I can't seem to get it up over my hips." The quirk of her lips let him know she was barely holding back a smile.

For a moment, he was frozen, echoes of a past conversation floating through his head, then he gripped Laura's skirt at the hem, teased it up over her hips, jolted by the lack of underwear, and lifted her just enough her ass was on the desk. Laura wrapped her legs around him, and Kara got impatient. She let his cock slide through the circle of her fingers, then aimed him without any hesitation to Laura's pussy. She pushed her hips against him, forcing him into Laura, and all three of them groaned.

Kara wrapped her arms around him, settling her hands on Laura's thighs, and directed the speed with her hips. He put one hand on Laura's waist, one on her lower back, and wrested control from Kara, pounding into Laura for mere seconds before he buried his face in her neck and stuttered, "I'm not gonna last."

Laura rubbed his back with one hand, made her signature humming sound, and with the other hand, grabbed his ass and pulled. He pushed in deep, hoping for a few more seconds, but his climax poured into Laura, and his shoulders fell. Before he could pull out, Kara's fingers were on his cock, sliding into Laura, stroking Laura to orgasm.

The three of them stayed there a moment, panting, until Kara pulled him back. He helped Laura stand, righted her skirt, and walked her over to the couch. As he collapsed onto it, he asked, "How-"

"Oh, Lee," Kara smirked, "that was quite the illuminating conversation we had, and your description of your fantasy was explicit. All I had to do was wait for the right time to make it happen. Your birthday seemed appropriate."

Laura smacked his knee lightly, saying, "Now we need to take care of Lieutenant Thrace. Eat her out."

Lee and Kara both looked at her wide-eyed, and Kara asked, "Is that an order, Madame President?"

Laura's eyes gleamed with mischief as she raised her nose and with her most haughty voice, replied, "It most certainly is, Captain Apollo."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As he fell asleep in his rack much later, his ass pleasantly sore and his cock limp as a noodle, Lee promised himself he'd remember no matter how drunk Kara got, she **never** forgot anything. He wondered what else he'd told her.


End file.
